The Forgotten
by annabeth04
Summary: Hermione Granger wakes up in the Gryffindor Common Room not remembering part of the day before. From there on she occasionally faints and doesn't act the same. Meanwhile, Harry is trying to avoid her and ignore her. He is always acting funny around her. I'm still working on the title, so can you please give me ideas? Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

I was just waking up and I didn't know where I was. Was I even in the dorms? Where was I? I rolled over and saw I was in the Gryffindor Common room and my face was planted in a book. I don't remember reading. I must have been really tired. Wait. I don't remember what I did yesterday. I last thing I remember is going to Herboligy, but that's where I draw a blank.

"Hermione?" Ron called down the stairs at me. "You ok? You didn't seem yourself at Herboligy."

I yawned and realized I was still really tired.

"I'm fine," I said. "I was just tired."

I know I lied and I felt really bad, but forgetting things in the wizarding world might mean you were under a spell. Spells like these need dark, dark magic. I was going to tell Harry as he came down, but something stopped me. I needed to tell Dumbledore, or McGonagall.

"I'm going to be right back." I said and exited the common room.

I swear as I started to turn around, Harry's face turned red. I headed down the corridor and turned right. I jumped the trick stair and went straight to Dumbledore's office. I said the password and entered.

"Headmaster!" I called into the office. "Headmaster, I need to speak with you!"

Just as I said these words Dumbledore apparated into the room.

"Ms. Granger," he said to me. "Take a seat."

He gestured at a chair and sat down in the chair in front of it.

"What is troubling you?" he asked me.

I hesitated and I started to tell a lie, but the truth came pouring out. I started to cry and I closed my eyes trying as hard as I could to hold back the tears. Harry burst into the room.

"Headmaster-" he started to say, but stopped as his face turned red. "Um..." he shifted uncomfortably. "I'll come back latter."

"No, no," Dumbledore said. "Take a seat next to Ms. Granger."

Harry uncomfortably walked over and sat down hesitantly. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I started to cry a little, again.

"Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said to me. "Can you walk yourself down to the Hospital Wing?"

"Yes." I said a I got up and left. I started to walk down, but I heard Ginny Weasley crying. I went a little closer to the noise, but stopped. I heard a male's voice trying to comfort her. It was Ron's.

"Ginny," he said. "It's ok."

I started to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I was in the Hospital Wing. Ron and Ginny were there at the end of my bed.

"Hermione!" Ron said. "You were unconscious when we found you. Harry would be here, but Snape stopped him in the corridor next to the Dungeons."

I started to sit up, but stopped. My side really hurt.

"Ron," I said. I started to cry. I could remember one hazy memory. Ginny and I were messing with wolfbane right before Herboligy, but our potion went horribly wrong. I smelled it and everything went black. "You know what. Never mind." I wiped my tears and rolled over to my side.

"Hermione," Ginny said. She leaned over to whisper to me. "I know you don't remember what happened after we tried to make the potion. I won't tell anyone because I don't remember either."

I rolled back over to face the two. Harry burst into the Hospital Wing.

"Hermione!" he shouted in relief. "When Ron told me, he had just got you here and came to get me. We were racing back when Snape stopped me in the corridor and scolded me for running!"

He ran over and tried to give me a hug, but stopped. His face turned a bright red, again. Ron noticed this.

"Are you two ok?" he asked us.

"Um..." I said.

"Yeah." Harry said. He shifted uncomfortably and laughed nervously.

I sat up ignoring the pain in my right side. I stood up.

"We gotta get to dinner." I said and headed to the door. Everyone else followed.

We entered the Great Hall. Immediately Draco came over.

"So, Granger," he said to me. "I hear you and Potter-"

McGonagall came over before he could finish the sentence.

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said. "I heard the news, Ms. Granger. Are you ok?"

"Yes." I said and sat down with Harry and Ron. Frankly I wanted Malfoy to finish talking.

We all ate and the owls came. I got a picture from home, Harry got a note from Hagrid, and Ron got a letter from home.

We finished eating and headed to the Gryffindor Common Room. After we got there, I don't remember anything.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the dorm rooms and rolled over. I felt something brush against my leg. It was just Crookshanks. I looked down and saw that he had something in his mouth.

"Crookshanks," I said. "Give it here."

He dropped it into my hand and walked away purring. It was a... note? The note read:

Dear Hermione,

I know you haven't been yourself lately, but do you want to hang out some time? We can go to the library or even ride broomsticks. If you want to come, meet me at the edge of the Forbidden Forest right after all the classes.

-Draco Malfoy

After reading the note I almost screamed, but held it in. Unless Harry and Ron are joking, I think I might just go. I mean, Draco might not be the same one on one. Who knows, he might surprise me.

Anyways, I walked down to the common room. Harry was reading and Ron was studying.

"Let's get down to breakfast." I said.

Harry stopped reading and got up. He walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I said unwrapping his arm.

"Um..." He said. "I thought we were kinda a thing now because of last night."

 _I know. Kind of short, sorry. I was in a hurry._


	4. Chapter 4

I thought about what Harry said.

"What do you mean 'a thing'?" I said almost tripping over my own two feet.

"You don't remember?" he said sitting down in a chair next to the fire and looking into it.

"Ok," I said sitting in the chair next to him. "I was going to tell you guys sooner, but I was scared. Anyways, I've been having these episodes where I don't remember anything the next day. They've been happening daily."

I was going to tell Ron about Ginny, I decided against it. That was Ginny's business.

Immediately Harry and Ron came over. Harry leaned down and gave me a hug while Ron kept muttering something under his breathe about going to Professor Slughorn.

We heard someone coming down the stairs and broke apart.

"So," I said laughing nervously. "We'll talk about last night during breakfast, Harry."

I stood up and climbed out of the portrait whole and went down to the Great Hall. We all sat down, Harry telling Ron he had to sit next to me, and started eating.

"So," Harry said. "When we got into the common room we started talking and laughing a lot. Well, until a really weird question came up from Ginny. It was to you. The question was: 'Would you rather date Ron or Harry if they were the last two guys on Earth?' You had said me and kissed me on the cheek."

I giggled. That did sound like something I would do.

"From there I asked you to date me and you said yeah."

Ok, the dating part didn't sound like me, but still. After all, I did really like Harry and a little bit more than just a friend or brother kind of way. I then took his hand.

"Harry James Potter," I said smiling. "Will you still date me?"


	5. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating lately. I haven't had the time. I was so busy with school and piano. Also it's going to be awhile before I update again because I have broken my arm.

Yours truly,

Annabeth072


End file.
